


Embrasse-Moi (While The Snowflakes Waltz)

by kaiyak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dystopia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Weird, kadi - Freeform, kaisooday2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: Jongin just wants to see Kyungsoo.He craves for his kiss.He needs his embrace.He desires his warmth.And wants to capture his love.---(happy kaisoo day!)---rated m for swearing, violence, blood, and implications of sexual content





	Embrasse-Moi (While The Snowflakes Waltz)

**Author's Note:**

> ~1,1k   
> *please note that this is from an au i'm trying at the moment, and that many answers will come if i end up releasing the whole oneshot. basically, kyungsoo is not human; he is a 'dark creature' called a morph (i'm still unsure about the name tho hehe). morphs can change their appearances, so their 'original form' is made of some sort of black dust (so yeah kyungsoo is kind of a cloud of black matter which can change into anything? - of course, he's more than that, but that would be revealed in the whole story xD -) and since they are so light, they can penetrate bodies, as if they were parasites. so yes, at the beginning, kyungsoo is 'inside' jongin (as in inside his whole body, system, you know) and he can move easily (so yes, jongin and kyungsoo are, technically, 'connected' and truly 'bonded' ^^). hope it makes it easier to understand :) (if you have questions, i'll try to give my best answers hehe)  
> other than that, happy kaisoo day 2018, and enjoy!  
> \--- 

The snow was not as cold as it seemed. It was bizarrely fluffy, shining, inviting almost.

As soft as a pillow.

Jongin hummed, toying with thousands of snowflakes in his hands. One of them gently landed on the tip of his nose, and he giggled.

A sudden jerk animated his body, his back itchy because of the accumulation of water.

"It hurts," he complained, feeling warmth radiating from his insides, invading his mind and making him dizzy.

_I know_.

"Then do something, hyung," the tanned male huffed, the blood on his jacket drying, sticky.

_Im controlling your inner temperature_. _Closing wounds is a hard task_ , _sweetheart_.

Jongin swallowed, the snowflakes dancing around him.

"Why... Why did they shoot me?" he inquired, tears on the corners of his eyes, still smiling.

_Because they're stupid fucks. Jongin, you did what you had to do. Don't cry. I"m here_ , the voice whispered, its words buzzing through his head.

Jongin gulped.

"Okay."

_Do you feel it_?

If Kyungsoo was talking about him feeling feverous, yes. Definitely.

_Your wound_?

Well, his skin _did_ feel weird. Tendons, blood, muscles and flesh were mixing together on his abdomen.

"Yeah," he murmured, his pale fingers trying to find the hole.

_Don't_. _I"m not done yet_.

He stopped.

_Does it hurt_? _I don't want to hurt you_.

Jongin remained mute, negative. He raised his head, some of his hair glued to his forehead.

He practically threw up. The hole was closing by itself, like his own flesh was stitching itself back together.

"H-How?"

_You don't want to know_ , _honey_. _Just be patient_.

"I can't think about anything else," he admitted, feeling Kyungsoo move.

The gunshot was haunting him. Their faces. The worst was probably the screams. The fact that they had turned their backs on him, even though they were previously on the same team.

So white, it was blinding him.

He felt sobs splutter out of his mouth, Jongin unable to control himself.

_Shhh_ , _Jongin_. _I'm here_. _Don't think about_ them. _Remember that time_? _At the casino_? _When we first met_?

Jongin hiccupped, eyes tightly closed.  

"How could I forget that night?" he mumbled, blushing. "You were a cat, back then. You basically _lured_ me in your trap."

_Would I make it better if I told you it was purely because I_ was _interested_? _Baby, you were gorgeous_. _Your hair was messy, your cheeks flushed_ , _and those eyes_ , _I swear_.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin wheezed, the heat even more powerful.

_I'm_ _almost there_. _You're doing great_ , chéri.

Colorful lights flashed behind his eyelids, and Jongin exhaled, trying to take a hold of his heartrate.

_There_. _You're just like new_.

The spy could _feel_ his smile in his tone. Kyungsoo's voice had always hypnotized him in a certain way. Maybe because it was powerful and low, he wasn't sure.

With unknown energy, Jongin examined his scar, speechless. It wasn't freezing anymore. Not at all.

He felt _him_ snuggle against his heart.

"Why do you always end up around it?" he wondered, knowing he was beet red by now.

The left part of his torso had turned black, the blood still below his navel.

_It's incredibly warm_. _I want to protect it_. _I love listening to its beats_. _It calms me_ , _lulls me to sleep, even_.

Jongin shivered.

"Hyung."

_Hmmm?_

"I want to see you."

_I know_.

Jongin grinned, drops frozen on his cheeks, snow still waltzing around his digits.

_I want to see you, too_.

_I want to kiss you_ , Jongin thought, shivering.

He felt Kyungsoo unwrapping himself from around his nest, his fingers still close to his vital organ. The dark spot on his torso moved upward, slightly. Black lines appeared on Jongin's forearm, creating a mysterious masterpiece, covering his veins. They stretched, slipping from Jongin's fingers, and the male felt incredibly empty, exhausted. When he looked again, they were gone, his golden skin glowing because of the sunrays.

He sighed, his face burning. A shadow hovered over him.

"Hey."

Kyungsoo's voice boomed across the forest, and Jongin felt a shiver running down his spine, suddenly wanting only one thing.

To be embraced by _him_.

To explore the world with _him_.

To be protected by _him_.

To finish his life next to _him_.

(But that was more than one thing, and Jongin knew it was hopeless).

Kyungsoo sat down near his thighs and brushed his chin, touching his jawline with utmost care.

"I'm here," he announced, still petting Jongin, his hand travelling to rest in his hair.

Jongin leaned into the touch, softly quivering.

"Hyung," he breathed, wanting to cry all over again.

"Shhh, Jonginnie. _I'm here_ ," he shushed him, Jongin's face in his palm.

The latter opened his eyes, and felt his heart tremble in his ribcage. Kyungsoo was calling him silently, his orbs on his. He smiled.

Jongin halted, observing the figure that was just before him.

"I love that appearance. Make your hair longer next time?" he suggested, lifting his arm with difficulty.

Kyungsoo lifted it with ease, putting it on his own head.

"You like it longer?"

Jongin nodded, Kyungsoo's hair under his touch. He shuddered, the cold entering his organism.

"You must be freezing, dear."

Kyungsoo made a move, as if he wanted to scoop Jongin in his arms, but his _protégé_ refused, his hand now on Kyungsoo's mouth.

"You better kiss me first," he demanded without any shame.

Kyungsoo laughed, and Jongin let his head fall in the snow again, content.

Kyungsoo would be his beginning and his end.

Was he _lovesick_? Or _tainted by love_ , maybe?

Who cares, anyway. He loved Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo loved him, fin.

He needed him. _Badly_.

Kyungsoo put his lips on his, the touch so subtle it made Jongin's heart fly. The contact was warm, hot. Kyungsoo began moving, slowly pushing his plush lips against Jongin's, and the latter replicated, suddenly eager. Without even knowing what he was doing, Jongin put both of his hands on Kyungsoo's face, angling his head so that he could accept Kyungsoo's tongue. Their muscles danced together, like the snowflakes surrounding them, and both enjoyed the contact, madly in love.

Everything was so eerily quiet. Peaceful, calm.

_Perfect_ , Jongin thought.

They separated, then filled their lungs with new air, snow on their tongues.

"I love you," Jongin mouthed, a sigh leaving his red lips.

"I love you more, _mon amour_ ," Kyungsoo said with passion, nibbling on Jongin's ear.

Jongin moaned, desire filling his veins.

"You need to rest, love."

"Hmmm."

"There's an abandoned chalet near. Let's stay for tonight and leave tomorrow morning."

"Hmmm."

"I guess you're tired, Jonginou," Kyungsoo chuckled, picking up the limp frame in his arms, close to his chest.

Jongin brought his arms around his neck, whispering tenderly,

"Stay with me, hmmm?"

Kyungsoo smiled, carrying Jongin through endless trees and snow.

"Forever, _chéri._ "


End file.
